


Reading fairy tales

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reading Fairy Tales, first one to guess the tales gets a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Utterson reads to Hyde.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Reading fairy tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts), [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“'… the queen was seized and a pair of red-hot iron shoes was brought before her. Those she was forced to put on and dance in them, until she fell to the earth, dead. The end'”, Utterson finished and shut the book.

Hyde looked up from his lap. “Read me another one!”, he demanded, very much like a child.

Utterson sighed: “Why do I have to read the original versions of the Grimms' Tales to you?”

_And why did Lady Summers lend it to him in the first place? Thanks a lot, Milady! Now he has a faible for those horrifying German fairy tales! Why anyone would want to read them to their children is beyond me!_

Hyde pouted: “Because I like them, I like your voice and I like the way you read them to me. Pleeeease, read me another one!”

The lawyer blushed at the compliment (and the younger man's puppy pout face). It was rare that Hyde actually got childish (for someone who was Jekyll's vices incarnate he was surprisingly mature). But if he did, it was far too adorable for someone who most people loathed with a burning passion at first sight.

“… Fine.”

He ran his fingers through Hyde's silken and fluffy hair, before reopening the book and beginning with another fairy tale.

“'Once upon a time, in a deep forest, there lived a woodcutter with his wife and two children …'”


End file.
